


Alarming Visions

by Wendymypooh



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: Anakin has repeated alarming visions involving his wife Padme.





	Alarming Visions

Anakin Skywalker tossed and turned on the bed he shared with his wife, Padme. The dark vision gripped him. It was one he had been having almost nightly for the past week. Padme was in agonizing pain, her beautiful face contorted, tears streaming down her face. She was crying out to him, begging him to help her, and he could do nothing. 

He woke with a start. His heart pounded. His pulse raced, and his body was covered with a fine sheen of perspiration. He turned and looked at his beloved. She was resting calmly, her arms curled around her swelling stomach, a contented look upon her beautiful face. 

Anakin worked to calm his pounding heart and racing pulse. He knew if he left their bed, Padme would follow. She seemed to have an innate ability to sense when he needed her, despite the fact she was not Force sensitive. 

She had done so every night he had had a nightmarish vision. She had refused to leave him alone to suffer the aftereffects of them, choosing to spend the time cuddled close to him, softly talking to him about nonsensical things, her very presence beside him doing more to soothe him than anything else. 

Those long hours awake were taking a toll on her though. Her days were taxing and hard enough as it was. Her losing sleep did not bode well for her health, and amped up his own fears for her dying. 

So, instead of rising and leaving their bedchambers, he rolled over onto his side and spooned her beneath the covers. She stirred as he slipped his arm around her waist, his mechanical hand coming to rest upon her stomach too. 

“Ani?” She murmured sleepily, “Are you alright?” 

“Ssh.” Anakin crooned, nuzzling her neck with his lips and closed his eyes, willing sleep to claim him again. 

Holding her close, his much larger frame shielding her smaller on as she slept, made him almost believe that he could protect her from anything that might threaten her or their child. 

He would find a way to stop her and their baby from dying in childbirth. He was a powerful Jedi already. He just had to learn the right way to manipulate the Force so that it would show him how to keep Padme and their baby safe from harm. 

Slowly the tension drained from his body. His mind calming enough to let slumber claim his consciousness once again.


End file.
